


Readying to Part

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Obi-Wan can go on his dangerous mission, Qui-Gon and he have a night of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Readying to Part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temple Training and Trials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494503) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Hours of separation, of knowing that his beloved was off making preparations to go to this world that even Eeth Koth was frightened of, had done nothing to cool Qui-Gon's emotions about Obi-Wan's impending journey. He had followed Anakin down to the garages, and after a quick conversation, Anakin had volunteered to spend the evening in the library, and let himself back in sometime later. Ani taken care of, he had gone to work some of it off in the Temple's wide gymnasiums... but running had done nothing for it, nor had agility training, or even wandering into the sparring rooms to see which Masters or Knights might also be in the mood for a sparring session. 

Master Liseth, at least, was a skillful enough opponent that Qui-Gon could not think on it while they tested each other... but once their bout had concluded -- especially as the challenge had invigorated rather than tired him -- and he had offered her a hand back up off the ground, the concern roiled up in him again, and he gave up on accomplishing anything useful and went back to his quarters to wait for Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan had left with the strict intention of arranging everything swiftly, but he had trouble finding his friends before he ran into Master Windu. His determination seemed to make the elder man insistent on being certain everything was arranged properly, and he went with Obi-Wan to select the starfighter they would use.

Master Windu then accompanied him to where Bant was, to learn she had just engaged to go on a diplomatic matter. Which meant they had to go find Reeft -- which was itself something of a bantha chase. By the time Obi-Wan managed to get everything set up, he had a strong swell of frustration in the back of his mind.

All he really wanted was to be in Qui-Gon's arms, with nothing between them, re-experiencing everything that was being protected and possessed so firmly. And he was almost certain that something would happen to prevent that, with every delay in making it back to quarters.

Finally, though, he escaped and went quickly home. He did not dare lean into his banked desires; Anakin was likely to be in and not yet ready to retire.

As Obi-Wan took longer to return, Qui-Gon realized that the one flaw in their plan for an early evening was that that would not feed them, and he set to preparing a quick, energy-packed meal for them both, and made himself settle to a recently-released novel. 

"Come and eat," he called when the door opened, "Anakin's staying out for the evening." 

"Oh really?" Obi-Wan questioned, even as his entire presence changed from carefully shielded to blatantly anticipating the night. The Knight removed his outer robe and left it near the door, then removed his sash and belt, along with the outermost tunic, laying them neatly over the back of a chair. Out of habit, he loosened the clip of his lightsaber, even though in the Temple, they should be safe.

//Should be.// He swiftly ducked away from those memories, and slipped his boots off to tuck under the table by the chair. Then, clad in the loose under tunic and leggings, he joined Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon smiled to see him, to see all of his beloved's hard-won control and calm suddenly shift to the eager anticipation he'd been hoping to see, and he set the novel aside to move to the table. "Yes," he agreed, "he decided he would prefer to spend the evening elsewhere in the Temple." His mouth quirked slightly, not giving away why their padawan might have made such a choice....

"He promised a visit to the library... but I expect he will spend most of the evening in the garage, despite that." 

"They'll find him sleeping in a speeder again, come morning," Obi-Wan agreed. He went to his accustomed place at the table, inhaling the scent of food. He then gave Qui-Gon a wicked little look. "I take it I may need my energy?" he teased, purposefully fluttering his eyelashes.

Qui-Gon made a quietly amused noise, settling into his place and lifting a utensil as he watched that deliberately coquettish look -- ridiculous as it was to apply that word to his partner -- with a returned flash of the ever-present desire. "Yes," he answered simply, before a moment's concentration tightened the sleeve of Obi-Wan's tunic around one wrist for a breath, two, three. 

Obi-Wan felt his mouth go dry and the blood rushing away from his ability to think at that. It took a moment for him to be able to reach for his drink -- with the other hand -- to moisten his lips and speak.

"You don't play fair," he pouted, as that slight confinement had more than opened all of his desires wide open.

"Yes, well, neither did you, earlier," Qui-Gon replied, his lips curving in the faintest smile of satisfaction as he saw the depth of Obi-Wan's reaction to the simple hold, was able to watch the shift of his beloved's eyes to a darker hue, heard the way his breath caught. He released the hold and went back to his meal, eating quick and neatly. 

Obi-Wan matched him on that, putting away the food with his thoughts spinning around just what his Master would do to him tonight. He knew Qui-Gon was not happy with the necessity of the solo mission. Would that shade the way Qui-Gon handled him? He truly hoped so; there was something that cut through all of Obi-Wan's sense of being to be so completely taken and kept close by his lover.

It did not take them long to finish the meal, and Qui-Gon rose to set his dishes in the sink -- time enough to wash them later -- and turn back to look at the man he so badly wanted. His beautiful student-no-longer, his perfectly matched partner, his bonded love... 

"When you look at me like that, I feel weak in my knees, like the love interest in a holo-romance," Obi-Wan said softly, bringing his dishes to the sink. "Please don't ever stop looking at me like that," he added with a smile. He then insinuated himself in Qui-Gon's space, breathing him in…

...sweat, as if his lover had been exercising hard. It made his nostrils flare, before he leaned up and in to lick, very lightly, at the exposed throat below the beard.

Qui-Gon wrapped an arm behind his back, hand spreading on his hip, as he tipped his head just enough to let Obi-Wan have the line of his throat. Obi-Wan's perpetual sense of play was one of the things he loved best about him -- as though there was any ranking that, no, the idea was ludicrous -- and Qui-Gon answered, his other hand sliding around the back of his partner's neck, "I would have to go back to the Force before I could." 

His words had an immediate, strong effect on his lover as Obi-Wan's hands caught his tunic, fists clenching in them to hold on, and a little whine escaped the younger man. He surrendered the taste of that tantalizing skin, so that he could look up at his beloved partner.

"May that be far, far into our future."

"Yes, my own," Qui-Gon murmured, tugging Obi-Wan in tighter against his body at that sudden, almost frantic clutch and the half-frightened whine, soothing with the steady strength of his hold as he looked back into his beloved's eyes, his voice even and low. "May it be far away for _both_ of us." 

And then he kissed him, tightening his fingers at the back of Obi-Wan's neck. That hold, even more than the kiss, brought all of Obi-Wan's desires ahead of any fears for his master's life expectancy. He moaned into the kiss, shifting enough to get his fingers working on clothing that kept them separated. It wasn't often they could begin the loveplay in a room not their bedroom, and Obi-Wan was more than impish enough to take advantage of it.

Qui-Gon brushed his amusement across their bond, keeping hold of his beloved even as he shifted his weight to help Obi-Wan work on their clothing, the sound -- feel -- of that moan against his mouth sparking his own desire higher. He wasn't willing to let go of his hold on Obi-Wan's nape, but he could convince himself that it was worth letting go of his hip to start after his tunic, at least. 

There was a hint of a whine at losing any contact at all, but having the under-tunic be the target mollified Obi-Wan to a degree. He pushed Qui-Gon's belt off, using the Force to float it to a safe place on the couch. The sash received less gentle treatment, because Obi-Wan truly wanted to find the skin under the cloth as quickly as he could.

That sound, Obi-Wan wanting and unhappy about any loss of contact, had Qui-Gon smiling a little more, all want and intent, as he felt that care with his belt, contrasted with the sharp tugs at his sash, and tried to figure out how to get Obi-Wan's tunic off without breaking their kiss or damaging the garment, even as he shifted his grip just a little so that Obi-Wan could keep after the layers of his garb. He was fairly sure the answer was that he couldn't, Force take it. 

Obi-Wan gave another whine as he came to the same conclusion, pulling back from the kiss, his teeth pulling at the lower lip when he did. "We need simpler clothing," he complained. He then moved to make it easier to get his own off, letting Qui-Gon do the honors.

" _Yes_ ," Qui-Gon agreed, as his hands slid under Obi-Wan's tunic and hauled it up and off, stripping his beloved to the waist and pausing -- just a moment -- to look at him, his throat going dry. His partner's skin was almost gleaming pale in the full light, the faint scars of their lives different hues, slightly different textures, all the more lovely for those imperfections and the history between them. Obi-Wan had filled out a little more, he noted, his body all hard, solidly defined muscle, and Qui-Gon had to pounce, one hand sliding back behind his shoulder, down the long muscle there to his ribs and back across the indentation of his spine, mouth going to his throat, hungry and intent. 

"Mas--" Obi-Wan began in a gasp, as that very welcome assault on his skin left him trembling with hunger. "--ter!" he managed to finish as the hand came to rest on his spine, holding him there. "Not… fair." He wanted them both bare, wanted to be able to latch his lips and teeth on the broad planes of muscle and skin.

Qui-Gon hummed in amusement at that gasped-out faint protest -- the second time this evening, already? -- and shifted his body against Obi-Wan's sliding hands and close-pressed chest, encouraging him to keep after the tabards as his other hand wrapped behind his beloved's back to take hold of his far hip as he licked and sucked a long line down his throat. He would lift his head again in another moment, but resisting the call of Obi-Wan's skin at this moment was more than he had felt like doing. 

"Such… distraction," Obi-Wan complained weakly, but his hands moved knowingly, getting his beloved as close to undressed as he could with the closeness of their bodies, the distracting trail of kisses and firm hold. "What you do to me, Master," he breathed as he pressed into the mouth near the hollow of his throat.

He made a quiet noise, low in his throat, and lifted his head to murmur "I'm glad, my own. I love you." Now that he didn't actively have his mouth on Obi-Wan's skin, he shifted enough to help get the upper half of his garments _off_ as swiftly as possible, resenting every moment that his arms weren't wrapped around Obi-Wan's body. 

Now it was Obi-Wan savoring what was exposed. Qui-Gon had lived a long life already, one that had been marked by numerous outbreaks of violence. The traces of the cuts that had been left drew his tongue to taste them, loving the texture contrast against the skin that was unmarked.

More, he loved that his Master tasted of a solid sweat long-dried on his skin. He wondered just what Qui-Gon had done in his absence, but he did not mind reaping the reward of it.

"I love you. I'm intoxicated by the taste of you, the feel of you, the way you touch me," Obi-Wan offered between scars.

"My own," Qui-Gon murmured softly, pressing into Obi-Wan's mouth as he resettled his hands and arms onto and around his former padawan's body and nape, the incredible warmth of him so perfect, almost as wonderful as the current of the Force that pulsed between them, carrying love and desire and need alike... The feeling of Obi-Wan's lips and tongue against his skin was addictive, the sense of his want even moreso, and he wanted to indulge this. 

"Love the way you hold me, make me yours," Obi-Wan continued, writing a vow of his desire and love in the kisses and nips along Qui-Gon's skin. "Need to be yours, makes me complete. Need to give myself to you, feel the way you react to me." His own hands moved to the leggings now, wondering just how far down Qui-Gon's body he could get before his Master took the control fully back.

Qui-Gon shivered at the words, as much or more than the line of kisses and nips, taking a slow breath against how completely Obi-Wan's murmurs threatened to shatter every bit of his restraint against the powerful twin impulses of possession and control. Obi-Wan made all of his Jedi training useless with how much he wanted to be taken, with how helpless he was to resist his beloved in anything that was simply between them... His hands flexed on Obi-Wan's skin, holding him in tight... and then his hands slid down to just below the taut curves of his beloved's ass and cupped and lifted, pulling him up off the ground and into a searing kiss. 

As good as it was to drive Qui-Gon absolutely over the edge pursuing his tasting, Obi-Wan was not about to protest this new treatment. Quite the contrary, he moaned, deep and low and hungry, bringing his legs around that tall, powerful body. His hands went up into the thick hair, fingers tangling in the strands as he opened freely to the kiss. Along their bond, he caressed and further teased his Master with all of his love and willing submission.

That was one of those noises Qui-Gon was never going to tire of, definitely one of those sensations, and the feel of Obi-Wan's so-willing, so-craved want brushing along their bond just fanned the flames of his own desire more. He kissed him again, and again, pressing the back of his head into his beloved's clinging hands. Their bodies weren't matched correctly, not right now, but the feeling of his beloved wrapped around him like this was still incredible. Leaving their clothing scattered where it had fallen to be gathered later, Qui-Gon took two long steps, then three. He didn't have to see their quarters to know them, not after this long, and he wanted his beloved pinned under him. 

The little breathy whimper-moan that escaped Obi-Wan told him that was mutually desired, as the younger man held tight, taking advantage of the breaks in kissing to catch at Qui-Gon's lips, teeth gently sharp as he did, before eagerly submitting to the next kiss shared.

"The sounds you make, my own," Qui-Gon said in a breathless murmur against his mouth, between their kisses. Obi-Wan wasn't light any more, but he still could carry him easily, especially with such cooperation and his blood up with desire. His grip flexed on his beloved's thighs, wanting another of those noises as he slipped through his -- their, really -- bedroom door before he had to let go with one hand to slap it shut. That hand was back on him almost instantly, though there had been no risk of Obi-Wan shifting so much as a hair's-breadth before one of them would have caught him with the Force. but that was hardly the point. 

The flexing touch drew out a hungry moan, and that oh-so-brief loss of Qui-Gon's hand prompted a protesting mewl, but through it all, Obi-Wan kept his legs locked around his lover, fingers caressing the scalp beneath them.

"I want to make more of them, louder," Obi-Wan admitted when he could think for a moment, throwing his Force manipulation against the shielding controls. 

Qui-Gon flashed a smile at him, one he knew was sharp and just this side of wicked, and he nipped his beloved's lip in the next instant. "I think there's little doubt of that," he replied -- perhaps not as steadily as he would have wanted to be -- as he flipped the blankets and sheet back almost to the end of the bed with the Force, then used it to ensure that they both settled safely into the bed in the next moment, Obi-Wan's body pinned under his. 

"Leggings?" Obi-Wan said, helpfully, not really wanting anything else to make them separate. He rubbed up against his Master's long body enticingly, using the cloth to create friction in all the right spots.

"Definitely need to go," Qui-Gon agreed, though those twists against him had somewhat stolen his breath. "Which means you unwrapping from me, beloved..." he pointed out, hand sliding from Obi-Wan's backside up along the underside of his thigh in a slow, strong drag. 

"Point," Obi-Wan agreed after a moment, letting go of his lover with legs and hands so they could finish undressing. To not be fully touching Qui-Gon made him shiver with desire, but the sooner they were both nude all over, the better it would be. That thought alone made his nipples crisp painfully hard, and he leaned to steal a kiss as he worked his leggings off.

Qui-Gon hummed, low in his throat, as that flare of desire flashed through their bond and along Obi-Wan's body, and he kissed his beloved back, deep and intent, as between the two of them they managed to strip their remaining clothing without much breaking contact... and then he pounced again, pinning Obi-Wan flat under him, mouth leaving his for his beloved's throat instead. 

"Oh, Master," Obi-Wan cried out, stretching his head back to bare his throat more. He splayed his hips wider, body inviting every single contact and caress he could get. His hands moved to Qui-Gon's shoulders, holding on there to keep himself closer.

Beautiful, beloved boy. The thought was almost idle as he slid one hand under Obi-Wan's nape, his hips settling in between his beloved's spread thighs, shifting back into the strong hold on his shoulders (slight, encouraging move) even as he did. His free hand stroked down Obi-Wan's side, even as he let his teeth sink sharply into the skin just below where the hem of his beloved's tunic would fall when he dressed again. 

Obi-Wan cried out to feel that bite, hips flexing upward as the fire burned through him even stronger. His fingertips turned in, nails scoring faint marks in the shoulders he held.

"Please… more…."

"So eager for me," Qui-Gon murmured against his skin, tongue pressing hard against the mark already rising there, his hand cupping around Obi-Wan's side, just below the ribs, letting his body rock the way he wanted to. His length rubbed against soft skin and the coarse curls at his beloved's groin, Obi-Wan's length a hot, perfect pressure along the inside of his own hip... 

"Always, Master." Feeling that muscular body along his own, and Qui-Gon not making him be still, Obi-Wan let himself rock more. The slide of skin and muscle along his shaft was maddening, aided by the mouth on on his chest. 

Obi-Wan was so lovely, moving so perfectly under him, even the bite of his nails into his shoulders just a hot counterpoint of that spiked his desire, and Qui-Gon held him at nape and ribs, pinned him with his weight, and let his mouth trace nerve-patterns and scars alike, tongue running along spots he knew would make the roil of his beloved's emotions on their bond even more incoherent with need and pleasure. He could (had, and would again) drive them both to climax with nothing but this... but this evening, he had other plans in mind. 

The younger man moaned as Qui-Gon found a particular scar gained because he had guarded his Master in a difficult fight. Remembering the danger then, the way they had come through it, added layers to the sensuality of having it tasted now. Obi-Wan's eyes opened fully so he could tip his head and look at Qui-Gon… and that fueled the fires, seeing his Master intent on driving him farther into pleasure.

His beloved almost mewled as their gazes locked, clinging to him, and Qui-Gon hummed low, rough pleasure at that flashing gleam. His hands stayed locked at nape and ribs as he braced on his elbows -- and possibly the Force -- so that he could move enough to graze his teeth along one of Obi-Wan's tight-drawn nipples. 

That drew a hiss, as the sensation added its own layer to all that Obi-Wan was experiencing. He scratched a little more at Qui-Gon's shoulders, bucking up with his hips. 

"More!" he demanded/pleaded. "So teasing, Master," he added in a husky voice.

"Teasing," Qui-Gon answered, once his body stopped riding that buck, moving hard with his beloved's shift, "would imply I'm not going to follow through, my own..." 

He moved again, teeth closing around tight, dark skin and tightening before he eased the bite again and moved to flick his tongue repeatedly against the other nipple, quick light brushes, as his fingers flexed along Obi-Wan's skin. 

"Follow through… ahh… faster?" Obi-Wan suggested, with a small chuckle, but he flexed and twisted, pushing into teeth and hands. He let his hands trail along those broad shoulders, caressing and scratching.

"All evening to ourselves, my love, and you want me to _rush _?" Qui-Gon asked, laughing even as he pressed into those light, maddening strokes of his beloved's hands, still braced over him and his tongue brushing and flicking along Obi-Wan's skin. "I don't think so."__

__Obi-Wan whined a little. "Not rush… just…" He was desperate for this, so turned on and hungry and wanting to feel their full union. He then grinned. "I'm being as impatient as I was at thirteen, yes," he agreed instead, pressing up in a long rock against Qui-Gon before settling down on the mattress, deliberately pulling his hands away from his lover and putting them up over his head. "I am yours, all night, and all our lives."_ _

__"Oh," Qui-Gon murmured, barely a breath of sound, feeling as though his heart was going to tear itself out of his chest, or choke him with how it had shoved up into his throat, as he looked down at Obi-Wan's new positioning, the way his beloved had made himself that much more open to him... "oh, my own. So beautiful."_ _

__He pinned Obi-Wan's wrists down with the Force, holding them in place just for the pleasure of watching his beloved shudder under the hold, then smiled down at him, slow and hot. "And yes. You are. As much as I am yours, Obi-Wan."_ _

__That Force-hold on his wrists was just as intoxicating as the feel of Qui-Gon pinning him down. "Feels perfect, you against me, driving me mad with hunger, and all that we are in our bond," Obi-Wan said, flooding that link with love and desire and surrender. He loved the way that last emotion tended to make Qui-Gon's touch on him grow more firm, more hungrily possessive._ _

__"Yes," Qui-Gon said, soft, and kept the Force against his beloved's wrists, leaning into the bond -- and then Obi-Wan washed that want and surrender down it, into him, and Qui-Gon shuddered, held him harder, then returned to kissing down the slim, strong body under his, shifting his hand on Obi-Wan's side from a hold to sliding caresses. How much Obi-Wan wanted him, wanted to _be_ his, be possessed by him... it was enough to drive him almost mad with hunger -- as wild as he wanted to drive his beloved. _ _

__"So good…" Obi-Wan purred, twisting his ribs up into that caress, licking his lips to moisten them. "Every spot you touch, kiss, lick… it's this bloom of fire that pours through me, makes me hungrier for you, Master," he said aloud, using his mouth to keep some focus and hold on._ _

__"Chatterbox," Qui-Gon told him, his voice rough and affectionate, curling his legs under him as he slid down far enough that his length was no longer against Obi-Wan's body. The cloth, smooth as their bedcoverings were, they weren't what he wanted on his skin. He resisted letting go of Obi-Wan's nape as long as he could, but eventually, he had to. He dragged his fingers forward, over his beloved's throat, then down his chest..._ _

__"oooh," his lover breathed, showing his throat more, even as he ached for the grip on his neck, the hard pressure against his skin of his Master's shaft. He shivered, though, curious what his Master meant to do now, to further drive them both into sheer pleasure. "I love what you do to me, want more of it, all of it."_ _

__Aah. _That _was why Obi-Wan was talking, trying to hold himself together... Qui-Gon laughed, low and soft, and dipped his head to drag his tongue down from his lowest rib along the inside of his hip, breathing the rich deep scent of his beloved's arousal, hand on his chest sliding down to lay firm against his other hip.___ _

____"Master…" The word was barely breathed, and Obi-Wan's hips bucked despite his intention of being still. "Sweetest torture, waiting for each kiss and caress from you," he continued, heat pouring through his words and skin._ _ _ _

____Qui-Gon smiled against his skin, licking again, long slow lap along his hip before he turned his head and pressed slow, light kisses up the length of his beloved's shaft, hand pinning his hip down against the risk of another of those bucks..._ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan sucked in a breath, holding it, before slowly letting it out as his hands twisted in the hold on them. He felt every nerve in his body fade away, save those where the Force hold on his wrists pressed, the hand on his hip, and those lips tantalizing him._ _ _ _

____His lover shifted one more time, folding his arms so that his elbows rested hard against either of his beloved's hips, hands curved around his sides again, and he used a gentle, light shift of the Force to move Obi-Wan's shaft to where he could easily wrap his lips around the tip and suck._ _ _ _

____The low sound might have been a moan, but it was building toward a keen, as Obi-Wan tried to be perfectly still. The ghost-touch of the Force on his cock was one thing; that mouth around it was entirely another. "...yes… please…" he whispered with fervent desire._ _ _ _

____His beautiful, lovely, addictive student-no-longer... Qui-Gon hummed reassurance and approval, letting his desire and craving pour through the bond between them, as he almost lazily wrapped his lips tighter and sucked again, and again. Force bless, but the _taste_ of him, the incredible fine softness over blood-hard flesh... his beloved made him nearly dizzy every time they did this... _ _ _ _

____//Focus in the moment,// Obi-Wan told himself, taking that to heart as he just let himself feel. His lover was exquisite in how he did everything, but nothing more so than this. Obi-Wan felt cherished, protected, possessed in every lovemaking they shared, exactly what he needed. To just breathe and experience the pulls along his shaft, the careful pin with Force and hands… it was perfect. Just as Qui-Gon was, for Obi-Wan's perceptions._ _ _ _

____"Master…" he whispered as a slide of Qui-Gon's tongue made his control waver. "So very good to me…"_ _ _ _

____//I love you,// Qui-Gon thought, pushing it along their bond as strongly as he could, slowly speeding his pace, how deep he took his beloved into his mouth and throat, as Obi-Wan shuddered under him. Shuddered but didn't struggle, stayed pinned _exactly_ where Qui-Gon wanted him to be, the drape of his arms and the curve of his body all invitation that Qui-Gon was entirely pleased to take. _ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan flooded the bond with his love, his devotion. He closed his eyes, taking away the distraction of sight, and just narrowed his awareness to the touch and Force presence of his lover. The swirl of their life forces was a brilliant tapestry, as his body sang out in joy against the hum of Qui-Gon's own controlled desires._ _ _ _

____//Soon,// slipped from him to his lover, and he wasn't sure if he meant his own pleasure, or being able to return this favor, putting his mouth along Qui-Gon's shaft to drink him down._ _ _ _

____//Perhaps,// Qui-Gon replied, not needing speech -- a good thing, as he was rather entirely busy at the moment, his tongue sliding along the length of the vein running his shaft as he swallowed him down, his hands stroking gently on Obi-Wan's sides. //Perhaps.//_ _ _ _

____"Ahh, Master!" Obi-Wan gasped for air, as he felt his control snap a little further. Force, but how was he so good at that?! He didn't buck, didn't strain against the hold… but it was a very near thing. "Can't hardly think."_ _ _ _

____That satisfied Qui-Gon perfectly well, and he hummed, low noise that -- he realized a moment later -- would vibrate up the length of his beloved's shaft, and would almost certainly wreck more of his already-splintering control._ _ _ _

____Again, the moan turned to a keen, because Obi-Wan could not even manage himself against that pulsing vibration, and he strained upwards, shuddering once, twice as his body demanded that he let go._ _ _ _

____He would never grow tired of the feeling of Obi-Wan bucking against his hands, of the desperation in his body and on their bond, of feeling Obi-Wan's need almost as though it were his own, and he tightened his hands and tugged up with the pads of his fingers as he sucked more strongly, sending, //Yes, now// at his beloved._ _ _ _

____Permission given… and Obi-Wan stopped fighting, just let himself go. His whole body shuddered with the release, his bond wide open and sharing all of the bliss. He could barely breathe, couldn't hear his high-pitched whimpers and moans as he came. All he knew was the pleasure, and the love._ _ _ _

____It took everything Qui-Gon had not to shatter with him, took every scrap of discipline he had available not to just fall into Obi-Wan's bliss and his own aching, almost agonizing need -- but somehow he managed, _despite_ the fact that those noises from his beloved were obviously made to wreck him. He slowly drew his head back, letting Obi-Wan's shaft finally slip from his lips, and slowly started trying to catch his breath. _ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan added a new whimper for the loss of that warm mouth around him, but mostly he fell back, almost melting into the mattress as his entire body felt drained and rejuvenated in one. Breathing was good… he needed to get that under control… but mostly he just existed for the moment, drunk on his pleasure, and Qui-Gon's desire._ _ _ _

____"Beautiful love," Qui-Gon murmured, between his own shaky breathing, his fingers sliding light along Obi-Wan's skin as he unfolded his arms so that he could slide up to settle himself over Obi-Wan's lax body, taut muscles through hips and abdomen keeping his length from his beloved's skin -- if he didn't, this bout of their lovemaking would be over entirely too swiftly._ _ _ _

____The younger man gave the most peaceful smile up at his lover, turning his face toward him and opening his eyes. "I am glad you think so, my heart," Obi-Wan murmured. "Now… how can I ever repay this boneless feeling?" he added, the smile going impish as he fluttered his eyelashes._ _ _ _

____That look, all peace and pleasure, was as erotic as anything else between them, and never failed to take his breath away. Qui-Gon shook his head slightly, making an amused noise at that shift to impishness, and tightened his Force-hold on Obi-Wan's upturned, offered wrist. "Who said I was done with having you like this, my own?"_ _ _ _

____"Oh…" Obi-Wan instantly changed from impish to seductive, stretching his body out under Qui-Gon's gaze and hold. "I am yours to have, fully, my Master," he said, licking his lips after in an effort to moisten them… and entice a kiss, with any luck._ _ _ _

____Brat of a boy. Perfect brat of a boy. Qui-Gon smiled in the moment before that lick of his lips convinced him to do exactly what Obi-Wan wished and kiss him. Obi-Wan moaned, long and low, fascinated by the taste of himself lingering in his Master's mouth. He licked into the kiss, savoring the mixing of their tastes, while trying to get closer to his lover's warm body._ _ _ _

____It took only a heartbeat to realize why Obi-Wan was moaning, why he had almost shuddered and now was licking up into his mouth hungrily, and Qui-Gon kept kissing him. The shifts of Obi-Wan's body encouraged him to just lie down over him and let the simple friction and pressure between their bodies be enough to draw out his own pleasure... but no. He drew out of the kiss slowly, bracing up on his left arm as he looked down at his partner's eyes. "Turn over, then."_ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan's eyes went smoky as the words registered, and then he moved, quickly, to obey. "Yes, Master," he answered as he rolled, his voice edged with joy at the choice. He did not just stop at rolling over, but made a sinuous stretch once more that rolled his hips enticingly._ _ _ _

____"And you said _I_ was teasing," Qui-Gon murmured, watching and feeling the stretch of his beloved under him, his shaft throbbing with how badly he wanted to take him, to feel the hot, slickly tight pressure of Obi-Wan's willing body around him. Instead, he lowered his head and bit at the join of neck and shoulder, gentle at first and then tightening his jaw. _ _ _ _

____"Ahh, yes," Obi-Wan breathed to that, moving his head to one side to show more of his neck and shoulder for those teeth. "Master… not a tease… an offer," he said, bucking his hips again, begging with his body for more._ _ _ _

____He laughed softly, against his partner's skin, for those half-gasped words, and nipped again, sucked a bruising kiss a little lower on that shoulder, and dropped his body full-length against Obi-Wan's. The muscular curves of Obi-Wan's backside moving under him again made him groan low in his throat, _his_ body moving hard against his beloved's for a moment, two, before he could yank at least a thread of his control back. His gorgeous, perfect love felt _entirely_ too good under him... _ _ _ _

____"oooohhh," Obi-Wan moaned with that motion, meeting it, wanting more. "I can feel how much you want me," he said aloud. "I want to feel you have me, completely, to feel your pleasure burn through me," he encouraged._ _ _ _

____Qui-Gon almost laughed again, sliding one of his hands up along Obi-Wan's arm to wrap around that forearm, holding him, as he murmured, "I would hope you can, my love," before he nipped him again... then asserted his will over his body and forced himself to rock up onto his knees, despite the almost audible protest of his skin at separating from his beloved even that much._ _ _ _

____"Every time you bite me, or hold me down, or just pin me… it makes what we have more real for me," Obi-Wan purred. "I know I'm not going to wake up in an empty bed, because I know you have me, you keep me… and we are one." He moved a little, trying to entice his lover back, closer to him, not liking the distance._ _ _ _

____He could listen to Obi-Wan's voice roughened and hungry like that for hours, maybe days, and never regret a moment. He stroked his free hand down his beloved's side, a long, lazy, slow stroke that only ended when he had his hand curved around the rise of Obi-Wan's backside, thumb pressed along the crease between his cheeks. "We are," he replied, soft, "my own, my love."_ _ _ _

____"Yours." Obi-Wan flexed his hips into the caressing hand. "Master?" he asked, voice low and sultry._ _ _ _

____"Yes?" Qui-Gon asked, indulging himself in just looking at Obi-Wan for a moment, two, the sight of him moving against his hand, spread out under him, so incredibly, breathtakingly lovely. He turned his head towards the stand beside the bed, tugged the drawer open, and acquired the oil they were going to need while he could still think that clearly._ _ _ _

____"I really want you to fuck me senseless," Obi-Wan said bluntly, in as sweet a voice as he could manage, just to pull out his Master's reaction over the course language._ _ _ _

____Qui-Gon growled, low in his throat at the mix of vulgarity and utter sweetness -- so very like his brat of a partner -- and indulged them both by lifting his hand away quickly and bringing it down, sharp, in a stinging swat._ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan let out a yelp, but he wriggled his hips as well, enjoying that sting along his cheek. "If I say please?" he added._ _ _ _

____"You're going to be saying that anyway, beloved," Qui-Gon answered, his hand stroking over the light mark he'd left, "but it might convince me to move a little more quickly..."_ _ _ _

____"Please, Master, I'll behave," Obi-Wan said, voice hitching in the way he said it, with another little shake of his hips. "I want you," he said in a throaty tone. "So much. I want to feel you inside me."_ _ _ _

____"Gorgeous love," he murmured, reaching for the oil to open it and coat his fingers, "I want you just as badly..."_ _ _ _

____The pop of the bottle provoked a moan, and the scent of the oil in the air made Obi-Wan rock his hips against the sheets. They so rarely had time and privacy for this variety of loving… which made it all the better for just before Obi-Wan took his first solo mission._ _ _ _

____"My own," Qui-Gon murmured, luxuriating in watching that arch, listening to him moan so softly, as he ran the back of his hand from Obi-Wan's nape to the rise of his pert backside, then turned it to slip slick fingers down the dark cleft in a slow caress._ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan shivered, holding perfectly still save for that, as he waited for the slick finger to slip inside him. He would push back on that, help Qui-Gon ready him as much as he could, because he was more than eager._ _ _ _

____"Yours."_ _ _ _

____"Yes," Qui-Gon murmured, low and deep, stroking slicked fingers over that so-tight entrance to his beloved's body, almost circling, before he pressed his index finger in up to the first knuckle and watched Obi-Wan's shoulders._ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan sighed, his shoulders betraying nothing but bliss, as he tried to arch his hips for more. "Please, Master, don't tease me in this," he begged softly._ _ _ _

____"I don't mean to, beloved," Qui-Gon answered, soft, as he pushed his finger deeper, that willing arch telling him all was well as much as the bliss along their bond did, "simply being careful with the most precious thing in my life..."_ _ _ _

____He could see the flush in Obi-Wan's ears, as the younger Jedi heard and felt that honest appraisal. "I'm ready, Master. I was ready before I ever came back to our chambers," he promised, writhing back more, even as he understood the caution. "More... please?"_ _ _ _

____"Force bless, yes, my own," Qui-Gon answered, his hand rocking in deeper as those words sliced through his veins and control like a lightsaber through paper. He could feel nothing but want, need, even as he drew his finger back, almost out, in again, back, and this time added a second to it..._ _ _ _

____"Force, yes, yes…" Obi-Wan chanted, his body burning so pleasantly with desire for this. He rocked his hips slowly, concentrating on being as relaxed as possible. "Master, it is so good."_ _ _ _

____"Mm... no, I would more say that _you_ are," Qui-Gon answered, soft and wry, adoring the beautiful young man under him as he slid his fingers deep into him again, and again, every arch of Obi-Wan's body simply encouraging him towards more, towards a harder, quicker rhythm._ _ _ _

____Each slide drew a breath of sound, or a full moan, and Obi-Wan could only answer his Master's rhythm, follow it, his hips rocking hungrily to meet each one. "Please… let me feel _you_ ," he begged as the sensation stoked him anew. He let Qui-Gon feel all of his need, that wish to be pinned, filled, rocked by their loving._ _ _ _

____Qui-Gon shuddered over him, breathed, and drew his fingers out, back, making a fast grab for the oil to coat his length, murmuring, "Yes, love, just a moment..."_ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan managed not to whine at feeling so empty. Instead, he drew himself up a little, easing his hips to a better angle for his Master to take him. "I love you," he said, looking back… and Force, but that was a sight, his Master so hard and prepared to have him!_ _ _ _

____"I love you," Qui-Gon answered, before he slid himself up along Obi-Wan's body, easily matching them into place so that he could finally, _finally_ slide into his beloved, making one being of them again... and Obi-Wan flexed back against his entry, welcoming him, eyes closing as he _mewled_ in pleasure. His back arched slightly and he was holding the sheet tightly in his fists._ _ _ _

____//One.// The unity was of bodies and spirits, letting them thrive in each other's love._ _ _ _

____//Yes.// Neither of them knew which had thought which, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were, that they had each other still/again... Qui-Gon moaned, soft, and his mouth settled onto his beloved's shoulder again as his hips moved deep, steady, strong again and again, his body's need subsumed in his..._ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan pressed into the kiss at his shoulder as he found the rhythm shared, the one that would let them both find perfection in their release. He did not shy from the bond at all, making certain Qui-Gon could feel his dedication to their merged needs and desires and emotions. This was what they were meant to be, and Obi-Wan blissfully accepted it all._ _ _ _

____His lover shuddered over him, in him, and clutched him tighter with arms and Force alike, both of them sunk so deeply into the bond that it was difficult to tell where one began and the other ended, his need to have and possess his partner so matched by Obi-Wan's need to be kept... He bit again, holding him, as their rhythm went harder yet. He couldn't stop, had no want to, could feel Obi-Wan's pleasure running with his, and he lost track of how long or short a time it was until he shattered, hips locked full into Obi-Wan's body..._ _ _ _

____"Qui-Gon! Master!" Obi-Wan cried out, bucking into that final slam, voice taut with his own pleasure, and Qui-Gon's, rippling through him. He was nearly shaking, tremors from the extremity of their shared emotions and physical union, as he pressed his back into Qui-Gon's chest, supporting them both on his own arms._ _ _ _

____Qui-Gon shuddered, breathless, gasping against Obi-Wan's shoulder, hand clinging to him yet, only slowly coming back to himself. Little by little, they eased down on the bed, curling together. Later, they could clean up. For now, they rested, secure in their bond and each other's arms._ _ _ _


End file.
